rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Ren/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Lie Ren is a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR Lie Ren is a member of Team JNPR. Family Li Ren Li is Ren's late father. He wanted his son to be courageous and brave, saying "Sometimes the worst action is taking no action at all." Li protected Ren from the Nuckelavee Grimm, urging his son to run while fatally remaining behind to shoot arrows at the beast. Beforehand, Li gave Ren his knife, which has an appearance similar to the blades on StormFlower. An Ren An is Ren's late mother. An loved her son Ren dearly and in turn, Ren loved his mother just as much. She told him that apparently he inherited her sass. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is Ren's classmate and team leader. They have not had much interaction, though they think similarly. This takes form in the Beacon Academy Initiation when Jaune realizes that Ren is trying to weaken the Death Stalker's stinger so that it may be driven into its head. Also, Ren is quick to point out how Jaune has acted since started doing things for Cardin Winchester, which was why he was being so discrete and often returned to his dorm late. Ren has agreed with Jaune on the state of their friendship, Jaune describing them as great friends and "the brother I never had", despite Ren's quiet nature. While not much can be said or seen to how true this is, Ren encourages Jaune to get to the heart of the matter and listens to what he had to say before Pyrrha takes over. He has also shown to be loyal to his leader and accepts Jaune's orders without question. Ren has saved Jaune multiple times, showing that he cares about his well-being, such as in "The Next Step" when he saved Jaune from the Geist. Another time is in "Tipping Point" when he saved Jaune from getting slashed in the back by Tyrian Callows. When they have to say goodbye to each other when Team RNJR splits in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" they embrace. Nora Valkyrie Lie Ren is Nora's childhood friend, as well as her classmate from both their previous school and Beacon Academy. He is occasionally bothered by his friend's hyperactivity, which sometimes makes him angry enough to raise his voice, but he does show her genuine affection and sees her as a valuable friend. Ren also appears to be the only person able to keep Nora's thoughts in the moment, snapping her out of her imagination when claiming their relic. He also sometimes seems to occasionally get somewhat annoyed by her, as seen when she drank the jar of sap he handed to her after filling it up. Both Ren and Nora are orphans, though when Ren shares his family history in "Tipping Point" Nora was unaware of how his parents had died. Their bond is proven to be strong and mutual when the time comes for the two of them to set off alone together in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back". They make eye contact and smile when Nora comforts him and later says that they have always taken care of each other. When fighting the Nuckelavee Grimm in "No Safe Haven", Ren loses his temper and attempts to fight the Grimm in a reckless manner. Nora slaps him and tearfully tells him that she will not allow him to get himself killed. Ren regains his composure, and the two defeat the Grimm alongside Jaune and Ruby. Ren appears to be unaware of Nora's feelings for him despite their long-time friendship. However, the two share moments of tenderness with one another. In "No Safe Haven", Ren holds Nora's hands without the latter's initiation as they fly to Mistral, indicating that he reciprocates her affection. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha Nikos was one of Lie Ren's classmates at Beacon, as well as a teammate in Team JNPR. They did not have much interaction, for they were initially in separate groups. In battle, they have not displayed any notable level of teamwork. As seen in "Forever Fall, Pt.2" and "Burning the Candle", both Ren and Nora knew of Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune, although Ren seems content to let Nora talk to Pyrrha about it. Team RWBY RWBY Although little interaction has been seen among them, like the rest of his team, Lie Ren appears to be on friendly terms with RWBY. The teams are often seen eating together, such as in "Jaunedice" and "Round One". In "Best Day Ever", Ren joins his team in a good-natured food fight against them, but Yang Xiao Long defeats him. Ren has also made note of Team RWBY's skills, remarking that they have always been successful on the field. As such, he seems to demonstrate a sense of respect for them. Ruby Rose Ren, along with Jaune and Nora, is willing to go on a journey to Haven with Ruby to learn more about the conspiracy surrounding the Vale crisis in hopes of correcting the events that happened. While they mostly get along, Ren angrily refuses Ruby's suggestion of going into Kuroyuri to look for medical supplies for Qrow Branwen in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", knowing that there was nothing left of his hometown. Others Nuckelavee The Nuckelavee Grimm is the creature that was responsible for the destruction of Ren's hometown Kuroyuri, as well as the death of both of his parents. A tragedy that he witnessed while still at a young age. When he accompanies Ruby, Nora, and Jaune in their journey to Haven, he is the first to notice the creature's hoof prints, and also the first one to react when discovering its cave. During the battle with the creature, Ren is initially filled with rage upon seeing his teammates hurt, as he recklessly rushes towards the Nuckelavee Grimm despite Jaune's warnings. When he regains his composure, the team finally managed to pin down the monster, while Ren deals the killing blow as a revenge for the people of Kuroyuri. References Category:Affiliation pages